Ponte en mi lugar
by Khira-chan
Summary: OneShot. Sakuragi se burla de la soledad de Rukawa, y Rukawa de la lesión del pelirrojo. Pero una tarde de lluvia ocurrirá algo extraño y sobrenatural que les ayudará a comprenderse mejor mutuamente. Yaoi


Hola! pues este es un fanfic que soñé el otro día... sí, sí, como leéis! Es una maravilla que la inspiración (si a esto se le puede llamar inspiración)te venga de dormida jeje (y siempre que a la mañana siguiente te acuerdes XD). Claro que no soñé el fic entero, sino sólo una parte, así que lo he desarrollado para darle un comienzo y un final. Es un fic corto y bastante extraño pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**Ponte en mi lugar**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene shounen-ai.

* * *

Era un día de invierno normal y corriente en Shohoku, a excepción de la intensa lluvia que caía sin parar desde primera hora de la mañana. Las gotas repiqueteaban en los ventanales del gimnasio haciendo un ruido incesante y sordo, y de vez en cuando algún rayo resplandecía a lo lejos. Sin embargo los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku no prestaban atención alguna a la tormenta; todos estaban concentrados en los ejercicios de pases y tiros que el nuevo capitán, Ryota Miyagi, había ordenado realizar. Todos menos uno: Hanamichi Sakuragi, que estaba obligado por prescripción médica a únicamente realizar ejercicios sencillos y básicos durante un tiempo tras su regreso al equipo después de la rehabilitación.

- Esto es indignante – se quejó por tercera vez en lo que iba de tarde – Un genio como yo no debería estar haciendo esto _otra vez._

- Un genio lesionado, sí – replicó Ayako, de pie junto a él.

- ¡Yo ya no estoy lesionado!

- Tus médicos no opinan lo mismo.

- Mis médicos no tienen ni idea. En especial ese estúpido fisioterapeuta de...

- Me da igual – le interrumpió la asistente - El entrenador Anzai está de acuerdo con ellos que no debes forzarte mientras aún te duela la espalda, así que harás lo que yo te diga.

- ¡Pero Ayako...!

De pronto un balón pasó rodando junto a ellos. Rukawa se acercó a buscarlo y mientras lo recogía le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al pelirrojo.

- Ya cállate, _doa'ho _– gruñó – Estás molestando.

- _¡Teme kitsuneee! _– Hanamichi se puso de pie de un salto, furioso - ¿A quién le llamas torpe?

- A ti – respondió Rukawa impasible - ¿O no eres tú el que se va tirando de cabeza sobre las mesas? (N/A: si alguien no lo sabe, así se lesionó Hana)

Sakuragi enrojeció completamente de la ira. Los demás miembros del equipo, temerosos de una nueva disputa entre ambos, sobretodo ahora que el pelirrojo no debería pelear, se apresuraron a intervenir

- Sakuragi, vuelve a sentarte – ordenó Ayako abanico en mano.

- Rukawa, vuelve al centro de la cancha – ordenó Ryota.

Los dos rivales se miraron un momento con odio y a continuación obedecieron a sus _sempais_. Pero antes de que Rukawa se alejara demasiado, Sakuragi dijo en voz alta y clara para que se le oyera bien:

- No te preocupes, Ayako. A mi no me afecta lo que este puto antisocial de mierda pueda decir sobre mí.

Se hizo un silencio atronador en el gimnasio. Literalmente, porque lo único que se escuchó durante varios segundos fueron un par de truenos. Pero Rukawa, que se había detenido momentáneamente dando la espalda a Sakuragi, reanudó su camino sin volverse. El equipo al completo suspiró aliviado.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron pensando en lo mismo: después del estupendo partido que jugaron Sakuragi y Rukawa en el campeonato nacional, parecía que después de eso se iban a llevar mejor. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto el pelirrojo regresó a los entrenamientos –aunque con una presencia casi meramente testimonial- los insultos y disputas entre ellos se reanudaron. O mejor dicho, se incrementaron.

Y lo más curioso de todo era que ahora era Rukawa quien provocaba a Sakuragi.

El entrenamiento terminó media hora después de ese incidente. Ryota recordó que el sábado tenían partido amistoso con el Kainan y después los chicos se fueron a duchar mientras las chicas recogían cestas y marcadores.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy – le dijo Ayako a Haruko, su segunda asistente – Tú esperas a Sakuragi¿verdad?

- Sí – asintió Haruko, un poco sonrojada. Aún no se acostumbraba a que todos supieran que estaba saliendo con Hanamichi.

- Hasta mañana pues.

- Hasta mañana.

Haruko esperó pacientemente a que Sakuragi saliera de las duchas. Cuando lo hizo el primero, el pelirrojo aprovechó que estaban solos en la cancha para besar tiernamente a su novia en los labios.

- Ey, no hagas eso – le recriminó Haruko mucho más sonrojada que antes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Y si mi hermano hubiera entrado de improviso al gimnasio para buscarme?

Sakuragi lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Ok, no lo volveré a hacer – sonrió – Soy muy joven para morir.

- Oye¿qué tal la espalda, Hanamichi? – preguntó Haruko - ¿Hoy te ha dolido un poco menos?

- Sí, hoy casi no he notado molestias... – mintió.

En realidad cada dos por tres sentía pinchazos muy dolorosos en el lado izquierdo de la espalda, realizara el ejercicio que realizara. Los médicos le habían dicho que era normal después de una rehabilitación tan dura y que no tenía que preocuparse, que el dolor desaparecería poco a poco. Pero empezaba a impacientarse...

De repente tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante porque alguien le había empujado por un costado. Había sido Rukawa, que había salido el segundo de los vestuarios.

- ¿Pero que coño haces! – le gritó Sakuragi nuevamente a la espalda del zorro.

- Estorbas, _doa'ho _– dijo simplemente Rukawa antes de salir del gimnasio.

Sakuragi apretó los puños pero no dijo nada más de él, no a solas con su novia.

- Bueno¿nos vamos a casa? – preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

- ¡Claro!

Salieron del gimnasio y se encaminaron hacia casa de la muchacha, no sin antes desplegar un paraguas bajo el que se apretujaron los dos. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Haruko se atrevió a comentar el tema que tenía a su chico de los nervios.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Rukawa? Antes no os llevabais tan horrible.

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente Hanamichi – Es él que no deja de pincharme con lo de la lesión. Nunca pensé que fuera tan cruel.

- Tú también te metes mucho con él por lo de que no tiene amigos – le recriminó la chica – Y eso también es cruel.

- ¡Pero es que ahora siempre empieza él!

- ¿Entonces reconoces que antes empezabas tú?

- Grrr... no... bueno, tal vez...

Llegaron a casa de Haruko y se despidieron. Haruko le dejó el paraguas a Hanamichi para que no se empapara.

De camino a su casa, Sakuragi pasó por un parque por donde había atajado muchas veces, aunque nunca lo había visto así, a oscuras y con todos los árboles y arbustos brillantes a causa de la lluvia. Era muy bonito. De pronto reparó en la figura conocida de un chico sentado en un banco, inmóvil y por supuesto completamente empapado. Primero pensó en pasar de largo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _kitsune_¿Se te ha olvidado el camino a casa?

Rukawa le miró un segundo y luego desvió la vista de nuevo hacia el suelo.

- Piérdete, _doa'ho._

Sakuragi estuvo a punto de golpearle la cabeza con el paraguas, pero se controló y decidió por una vez hacer lo que le pedía el chico más bajo.

- Ok. Hasta mañana, capullo.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto de verdad a marcharse y dejarle tranquilo, pero entonces escuchó de nuevo algo que le hizo rabiar a más no poder.

- ¿Mañana también vas a venir al entrenamiento¿Para qué, para hacer de chico florero? Si antes de lesionarte ya servías para poco, ahora eres un inútil total.

El pelirrojo se giró, tiró el paraguas al suelo y golpeó fuertemente a Rukawa en la cara. Kaede no tardó en devolver el golpe. Estuvieron así varios minutos golpeándose, hasta que terminaron cogiéndose mutuamente de las solapas del uniforme y con la nariz sangrando.

- ¿Y tú qué, eh? – gritó Sakuragi – ¡Prefiero ser un inútil que un apestado como tú¡Nadie se te acerca, y no es de extrañar¡Eres insoportable!

Rukawa le miró con furia infinita. Se soltó y golpeó a Sakuragi en el estómago. Sakuragi iba a responderle el golpe cuando de pronto se oyó un chasquido y una extraña luz salida de la nada les cegó a ambos por un instante. Tropezaron y cayeron al suelo de culo.

- ¿Q-qué ha sido eso...? – preguntó Sakuragi unos segundos después mientras se levantaba - ¿Un rayo...?

Parecía que Rukawa iba a responderle otra vez con un insulto mientras se levantaba, pero se paró y se quedó a medio camino, con la cara completamente blanca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se extrañó Hanamichi.

- ... – Rukawa no contestó, en lugar de eso terminó de levantarse un poco más despacio.

Seguía lloviendo, y ambos estaban inundados hasta las orejas. Sakuragi recogió su paraguas, se secó la sangre de la nariz con una manga, y echando un último vistazo a Rukawa, se marchó definitivamente del lugar.

Llegó a su casa cinco minutos después.

- _¡Tadaimaaa! _– gritó Sakuragi al entrar. Extrañamente nadie le contestó.

"Que raro...", pensó mientras se descalzaba y dejaba el paraguas en el paragüero.

Pasó al interior de la vivienda buscando algún rastro de su madre o de sus dos hermanas, pero estaba vacía. En la cocina encontró tres papelitos donde cada una de ellas le explicaba que cenaría fuera y que no esperase despierto.

"Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo..."

Suspiró y se dispuso a preparase él mismo la cena. Mientras el ramen se calentaba en el microondas llamó por teléfono a Yohei para invitarle a dormir a su casa, pero nadie contestó.

"En fin... pues esta noche a dormir solo...", pensó mientras colgaba.

Cenó mirando la televisión y un rato después se fue a acostar.

Mientras, en la oscuridad de su habitación, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se revolvía en la cama sin poder dormir. Afuera se escuchaban voces y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que normalmente sus padres se la pasaban viajando y la mayoría de las noches dormía solo en esa gran casa. Sin embargo sus padres le habían anunciado nada más llegar él que se habían terminado los viajes durante una larga temporada.

Pero no era esa inesperada noticia o la presencia de más gente en la casa lo que tenía a Rukawa desvelado. Lo que pasaba era que cada vez que se movía un poco sentía un gran dolor en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

"No lo entiendo...", pensó desconcertado.

"¿Por qué me duele... la espalda?"

xXx

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuragi encontró de nuevo tres notas en la nevera de su madre y sus hermanas que le decían que ya se habían ido a trabajar y que no volverían hasta la noche. Le extrañó, pero en ese momento no le dio más importancia.

Había dormido estupendamente. La espalda no le había dolido en toda la noche, y deseó que continuara así incluso en el entrenamiento. Antes de salir de casa para ir al instituto estuvo esperando hasta casi el último momento para que como cada día Yohei pasara a recogerle, pero su amigo no apareció. Enfadado por casi llegar tarde a clase por ese motivo, Sakuragi encaró a Yohei en el primer descanso.

- Ey, Yohei – dijo sentándose en el pupitre de delante con la silla al revés - ¿Por qué no has pasado a buscarme?

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó el chico moreno con una ceja alzada.

- Claro que te perdono, pero podrías haberme avisado y así no te habría esperado...

- Quiero decir – le interrumpió Yohei - ¿Por qué tendría que pasar por tu casa a buscarte?

- Y yo que sé, pero lo llevas haciendo desde secundaria...

- No sé de me estás hablando, Sakuragi...

Hanamichi iba a explicarse mejor pero cayó en la cuenta de cómo le había llamado Yohei.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado por mi apellido? – inquirió preocupado.

- ¿Y como tendría que llamarte?

- Por mi nombre, Yohei, somos amigos...

- ¿Amigos?

- ¡Sí, amigos¡Desde secundaria¡¿Es que se te ha olvidado! – se exasperó - ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Yohei!

- Sakuragi, nosotros efectivamente fuimos juntos a Wako, pero nunca hemos pasado de simples conocidos... Sinceramente, no entiendo que mosca te ha picado...

El pelirrojo sí que no entendía nada. Lo que más le confundía era que conocía a Yohei, y la expresión seria que tenía indicaba que no le estaba gastando ninguna broma.

- Nada, déjalo... – murmuró finalmente – Olvida lo que te he dicho...

- Ok...

Regresó a su pupitre y allí pasó el resto de la mañana como en trance hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Salió del aula detrás de Yohei y comprobó entre atónito y preocupado que este se reunía con el resto de su _gundam _y ninguno de ellos ni siquiera le había mirado.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí¿Todos se han olvidado de mí o qué?"

Entonces vio pasar a Haruko por el pasillo acompañada de sus inseparables amigas Fuji y Matsui y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- Hola Haruko, no vas a creerte lo que me ha dicho Yohei... – dijo mientras la cogía de ambas manos.

- _¡Kyaaa!_ – exclamó la muchacha soltándose muy sonrojada - ¿Pero que haces, Sakuragi?

- ¿T-tú también? – preguntó Hanamichi, estupefacto - ¿Tampoco recuerdas que soy tu novio...?

- ¿M-mi qué? – exclamó Haruko.

- ¿Su qué? – exclamaron sus amigas.

- N-nada... – se apresuró a corregir – Supongo que sólo nos conocemos del equipo de baloncesto...

- Pues claro, Sakuragi, no sé a que ha venido esto...

Hanamichi bajó la cabeza y sin decir nada más paso de largo a las tres muchachas y siguió su camino pasillo abajo.

"No entiendo nada...", era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza.

Llegó a la cafetería y se encontró con una escena que le confundió aún más. Rukawa, en lugar de almorzar solo en un rincón como era habitual, estaba sentado en una de las mesas centrales rodeado por chicos y chicas de su clase que no paraban de reír y hablar con él. Al menos el zorro estaba como siempre, o más bien, también parecía sorprendido por el mismo motivo.

Y en verdad que lo estaba. Rukawa ya había alucinado de buena mañana con que su padre insistiera en acompañarle en coche al colegio, cuando ni siquiera estaba enterado de que acudía en bicicleta. Y luego una vez en clases, se había encontrado con que de pronto todos sus compañeros le hablaban como si le conocieran de toda la vida, y más extraño aún, como si fueran sus amigos. Tanto que no había podido librarse de ellos ni para almorzar, aunque la verdad no le había puesto mucho empeño.

Las miradas de Sakuragi y Rukawa se cruzaron un instante, y sin decirse nada ambos supieron que algo no andaba bien.

En el entrenamiento todo siguió igual. De pronto era Rukawa a quien todo el mundo hacía más caso, pero no sólo basquetbolísticamente hablando. Ryota y Mitsui no paraban de hacer bromas con él y en cambio a Sakuragi apenas le habían saludado al entrar en el gimnasio.

Sakuragi, olvidado en un rincón sin contar siquiera con la compañía de Ayako, botaba el balón con la mano izquierda mientras observaba el entrenamiento y se preguntaba si el mundo se había vuelto loco o solo él.

En la cancha los jugadores del Shohoku estaban practicando pases largos. Un jugador pasaba el balón desde medio campo y otro lo recogía en la línea de triples y encestaba con un tiro en bandeja.

Cuando le tocó encestar a Rukawa, por supuesto lo hizo, pero al poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo sintió un dolor tan agudo en la espalda que se le doblaron las piernas y cayó arrodillado.

- ¡Rukawa! – exclamaron sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasa, te has hecho daño al lanzar? – preguntó Ryota acercándose a él.

- N-no... – mintió.

Y estaba claro que mentía porque se le había quedado la cara más blanca que el papel. A Sakuragi aquello le era muy familiar y de repente él también palideció.

"No será que le duele... ¿la espalda?"

Pero enseguida meneó la cabeza, diciéndose que no tenía por qué ser la espalda, podría dolerle cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Sin embargo algo en los movimientos de Rukawa al levantarse le recordaba tanto a los suyos propios cuando le daban tirones en...

Un momento...

¿Por qué a él ya no le dolía la espalda ni siquiera haciendo ejercicio?

Mientras Sakuragi intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a la repentina desaparición de los dolores que le habían acompañado durante meses, el entrenamiento se reanudó. Ryota mandó cambiar de ejercicio: ahora se trataba de ir corriendo en parejas por toda la cancha efectuando pases hasta que uno llegaba a la canasta y encestaba con un tiro bajo el aro. Empezaron Ryota y Mitsui, luego Yasuda y Shiozaki, a continuación Kuwata y Sasauka, y cuando le tocaba el turno a Ishi y Rukawa, el segundo se detuvo a media pista y el balón que tenía que recibir se perdió por una banda.

- ¿Rukawa?

Kaede se giró hacia Ryota con el gesto más serio que de costumbre.

- Lo siento, no me encuentro bien – reconoció – Me voy a casa.

- Claro, como quieras...

El chico de ojos azules se descalzó las zapatillas y salió por la puerta de los vestuarios. Ryota mandó continuar con la práctica, y nadie se fijó en que Sakuragi seguía los pasos del zorro unos minutos después.

Hanamichi se encontró a Rukawa ya cambiado y sentado en uno de los bancos, con la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, el rostro tenso y la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Te duele la espalda, verdad? – preguntó Sakuragi ya seguro.

Al oír su voz Rukawa se sobresaltó un poco y eso hizo que le diera un nuevo tirón y se encogiera con el rostro más crispado aún.

- Mierda... – musitó.

- ¿Desde cuando te duele? – preguntó Sakuragi acercándose más.

- ...

- Rukawa, esto es serio, necesito saber desde cuando te duele.

Algo en el tono de voz del pelirrojo instó a Rukawa a contestar.

- Desde ayer por la noche.

"Desde que a mí no me duele..."

Y entonces el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de algo más.

"Ayer por la noche Yohei ya no me cogió el teléfono y desde entonces que no veo a mi familia... Y hoy mi ejército me ignora y él en cambio parece el chico más amigable del instituto..."

"_¿O no eres tú el que se va tirando de cabeza sobre las mesas?"_

"_No te preocupes, Ayako. A mi no me afecta lo que este puto antisocial de mierda pueda decir sobre mí."_

"_¿Mañana también vas a venir al entrenamiento¿Para qué, para hacer de chico florero? Si antes de lesionarte ya servías para poco, ahora eres un inútil total."_

"_¿Y tú qué, eh¡Prefiero ser un inútil que un apestado como tú¡Nadie se te acerca, y no es de extrañar¡Eres insoportable!"_

- Es como si se hubieran intercambiado nuestros problemas... – murmuró Sakuragi en voz alta.

- ... – Rukawa le miró sin entender - ¿Qué dices, _doa'ho_?

- ¡A mí ya no me duele la espalda pero me he quedado sin amigos¡Y tú te has lesionado de repente y a cambio ya nadie pasa de ti¡Y todo esto desde que ayer nos peleamos en el parque!

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Kaede sin parecer demasiado escéptico, pues todo lo que había dicho Sakuragi era verdad.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Es como si se hubieran intercambiado nuestros problemas.

- ¿Y cómo¿Magia? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Pues no lo sé. Pero habrá que hacer algo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. "¿El qué?", era la pregunta que ambos se hacían. Finalmente Rukawa se levantó, cogió su mochila y se dispuso a salir de los vestuarios.

- ¡_Oi kitsune! _– exclamó Sakuragi - ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi casa, _doa'ho _– respondió Rukawa como si fuera obvio.

- Pero... ¿y que hacemos con esto?

- ... – Rukawa se encogió muy levemente de hombros para que no le diera otro tirón – Ya veremos.

"¿Ya veremos?", repitió mentalmente el pelirrojo. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"

- Oye, no pensarás jugar el partido contra el Kainan¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Pero que dices¿No ves que ahora eres tú el lesionado?

- Quizás esta lesión sólo está en mi cabeza.

- ¿Eh...?

Pero Rukawa no se explicó más.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", se preguntó Sakuragi cuando se quedó solo en el vestuario.

xXx

Y llegó el día del partido contra el Kainan. Sakuragi no había podido convencer a Rukawa de que no jugara, aunque la verdad no había insistido mucho, pues había estado ocupado intentando averiguar donde puñetas se había escondido su familia. Hacía cinco días, concretamente desde la noche de la pelea en el parque con el _kitsune _que sólo sabía de ellas por notitas en la nevera.

El gimnasio del Kainan estaba lleno a rebosar. No era extraño pues aunque era un amistoso, en ese partido se enfrentarían los que eran considerados los dos mejores equipos de Kanagawa del momento.

- ¡Que nervios! – se le escapó a Kuwata al salir de los vestuarios y ver el ambiente.

- Tranquilo, esta vez les ganaremos – dijo Mitsui - ¿A que sí, Rukawa?

Rukawa asintió con gesto ausente. Sakuragi, sentado en la grada encima del banquillo pues se había hecho a la idea de que nadie se creería que su lesión había desaparecido y ni había insistido para jugar ese partido, le miró preocupado. Se levantó y aprovechó un momento que nadie les miraba para bajar y llevárselo de vuelta a los vestuarios sujeto de un brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres, _doa'ho_? – preguntó Kaede soltándose de él de malas maneras.

- No deberías jugar – dijo Hanamichi - No con mi lesión en tu espalda.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da¿No acabas de decir que es mi espalda?

- Pero¿y si cuando encontremos la manera de volver a la normalidad, me devuelves la lesión agravada?

- ...

- Sí, ya me doy cuenta de lo raro que ha sonado eso...

- Ya te dije que quizás lo que nos está pasando sólo está en nuestra cabeza.

- Y yo he pensado sobre eso, y que mis amigos y mi novia se hayan olvidado de mí no son imaginaciones mías.

- ...

- Rukawa, en serio, no deberías jugar.

- Ya déjame en paz, idiota – gruñó dándose la vuelta para salir.

- ¡Espera!

Sakuragi le siguió pero como en ese momento el árbitro ya estaba llamando a los jugadores Rukawa se le escapó en dirección al centro de la cancha. El pelirrojo bufó hastiado. Le echó una miradita al entrenador Anzai sin saber si chivarse o no, pero pensó que si la lesión de Rukawa le empezaba a doler el viejo se daría cuenta y se marchó a la grada.

Mientras, en la cancha...

- Cuánto tiempo, Rukawa – le dijo Nobunaga Kiyota al que consideraba su mayor rival.

- Mm.

- Que sepas que he mejorado mucho desde los nacionales. Esta vez vas a morder el polvo.

"Este tío no cambia... sigue siendo un bocazas", pensó Kaede.

El árbitro indicó que comenzara el partido antes de que el mono salvaje pudiera continuar alabándose a si mismo. Como ahora Rukawa era el más alto del equipo le tocó saltar por el balón, y eso hizo que sintiera una fuerte punzada de dolor al efectuar el salto.

"Mierda..."

El balón lo tocó Takasago, que aún no se había retirado igual que Maki y Mitsui, y cayó en manos de Kiyota, quien no perdió el tiempo y salió disparado en dirección a su canasta. Rukawa a pesar del dolor salió tras él pero no llegó a tiempo para impedir que el más bajo encestara.

- Ya son dos a cero – le dijo Nobunaga con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Idiota...

En la jugada siguiente Shohoku encestó pero sin la colaboración de Rukawa. El moreno tampoco participó demasiado en el juego los siguientes diez minutos por culpa del dolor que apenas le dejaba moverse con libertad.

En la grada, Sakuragi se preguntaba como era posible que nadie aparte de él se diera cuenta de que el estúpido zorro no estaba en condiciones de jugar. Además que el partido tenía un ritmo muy fuerte.

En una jugada, Kiyota fintó a Rukawa y por un momento pareció que había conseguido librarse completamente de él, pero el chico de ojos azules apareció nuevamente para bloquearle el paso ya muy cerca de la canasta.

- ¡No vas a impedirme tirar! – dijo Kiyota deteniéndose sin dejar de botar el balón.

"Ya lo veremos..."

Y de pronto Rukawa sintió como si una mano le agarrara del hombro, y un segundo después esa mano le pellizcaba tan fuerte que el dolor fue insoportable.

- Ugh...

Kiyota pasó a Rukawa sin darse cuenta de que le había cambiado la cara y encestó. Pero al girarse para vanagloriarse de los dos puntos conseguidos a su costa fue testigo, él, Sakuragi, y todo el gimnasio, de cómo el número 11 del Shohoku se desplomaba en el suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Rukawa! – exclamaron sus compañeros mientras empezaban a correr hacia él.

El árbitro detuvo el partido inmediatamente y también se acercó al desvanecido muchacho. Le tomó el pulso y llamó a los sanitarios que aguardaban a un lado de la cancha.

Sakuragi, que al principio se había quedado paralizado al ver caer al zorro, reaccionó y de un salto se bajó de las gradas para acudir hacia el grupito que se había formado a su alrededor.

Los sanitarios le habían dado la vuelta con cuidado y uno de ellos le estaba abriendo los ojos para inspeccionarlos con una especie de pequeña linterna.

- Parece que sólo se ha desmayado.

El árbitro y los dos entrenadores suspiraron aliviados. No hacía mucho que en televisión había salido el caso de un futbolista que se había desplomado en pleno partido con parada cardiorrespiratoria y fallecido por una tromboembolia pulmonar.

- Vamos muchacho, reacciona... – decía el sanitario palmeando suavemente la mejilla de Rukawa.

Pero Rukawa no reaccionaba. Sakuragi, de pie a un par de metros, pero pudiendo observar todo gracias a su privilegiada altura, sintió una opresión muy extraña en el pecho al contemplar a su compañero de equipo tendido en el piso inconsciente, con la piel de la cara tan pálida y sus negros cabellos alborotados y mojados por el sudor.

- ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia? – preguntó el árbitro.

- No, basta que le llevemos en camilla hasta la enfermería del instituto.

Dicho y hecho los sanitarios desplegaron una camilla y colocaron en ella a Rukawa para llevárselo. Sakuragi tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ muy angustiante.

El partido se reanudó unos minutos después pero sin la presencia de Rukawa ni la del entrenador Anzai, que se había ido junto con su jugador estrella. Sakuragi decidió esperar un poco y luego también se marchó del gimnasio en busca de la enfermería donde habían llevado al zorro.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada y no se atrevió a entrar sin llamar. Colocó los nudillos en la puerta pero antes de golpearla suavemente escuchó la voz del viejo, y sorprendentemente parecía muy enfadado.

- Creí que eras más responsable, Rukawa. ¿Por qué lo has ocultado¿No te das cuenta de que la lesión puede ser muy grave¿Tan importante era este partido amistoso para ti?

A pesar de que le estaba metiendo la bronca a Rukawa, Sakuragi se alegró de escuchar la voz de su entrenador porque eso significaba que el zorro ya estaba despierto. Pero se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó lo siguiente.

- Venga, no llores. Voy a llamar a tu casa para que tus padres vengan a recogerte y no tengas que volver en tren.

Sakuragi se apartó de la puerta y se escondió tras una BIE (N/A: aquí se les llama boca de incendios equipada, no sé como se les llamará en Japón, son esas vitrinas colgadas de una pared con una manguera enrollada dentro). El entrenador Anzai salió acompañado de uno de los sanitarios y unos segundos después Sakuragi entró en la enfermería.

No quedaba nadie más aparte de Rukawa en la enfermería. Efectivamente el zorro estaba llorando en silencio, tumbado en la única camilla del lugar, otra vez con su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo. Cuando vio a Sakuragi entrar se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y volteó a mirar la pared contraria a la puerta.

- Yo también lloraba a veces cuando me dolía mucho – dijo de pronto Sakuragi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado – Sobretodo por las noches.

- ... – Rukawa no dijo nada pero su expresión pareció relajarse.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, zorro. Esto no puede seguir así.

En una mesita había un periódico. Sakuragi tuvo una corazonada y lo cogió y lo abrió por la página del tiempo. Rukawa le miraba atentamente sin comprender por qué el pelirrojo se había puesto de repente a leer el periódico.

- ¡Aquí lo tengo! – exclamó Hanamichi orgulloso – Esta noche volverá a hacer tormenta. Quedemos en el mismo parque y con un poco de suerte...

- ¿Con un poco de suerte, que? – preguntó Rukawa no muy convencido. Le parecía mucho tentar a la suerte a que les cayera otra especie de rayo encima.

- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada probando.

- Dime una cosa, _doa'ho. _¿Por qué tanto interés en recuperar tu lesión?

- No es mi lesión lo que quiero recuperar, imbécil. Quiero a mis amigos.

- ¿Aunque te cueste estar lesionado de nuevo y no poder jugar?

Sakuragi no tuvo que pensarlo.

- Sí.

Rukawa se quedó en silencio unos segundos más.

- Está bien... – accedió finalmente – Esta noche a la misma hora, en el parque.

xXx

Llovía a cantaros, igual que cinco días atrás. Sakuragi y Rukawa estaban frente a frente en medio del parque, sin saber que hacer. La situación era muy incómoda.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Sakuragi rascándose la cabeza.

Rukawa iba a encogerse de hombros pero lo pensó mejor y se quedó quieto. La espalda le dolía una barbaridad.

- A ver... – murmuró Hanamichi pensando en voz alta – Es la misma hora, el mismo lugar, casi la misma tormenta... Y nos estábamos peleando cuando sucedió...

- ...

- Digo yo que habría que para invertir la 'cosa' esta habrá que hacer algo... no sé... algo contrario a pelearse¿no?

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Kaede alzando una ceja.

De repente Sakuragi se ruborizó y Rukawa le leyó el pensamiento.

- Ni hablar – dijo también con un sospechoso tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Entonces Sakuragi se acercó mucho a él y lo cogió de los hombros.

- Oye zorro, esto me hace tanta gracia como a ti – casi gritó – Pero tenemos que intentarlo¿no¡Quiero recuperar a mis amigos¡Así que deja de poner pegas y bésame!

Rukawa no dijo que de acuerdo pero no se movió, lo que Sakuragi tomó por un sí. Así que respiró muy hondo, sin apenas creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, e intentó juntar sus labios con los del zorro.

Y se quedó en un intento, porque en el último momento Rukawa se liberó y Sakuragi le dio un beso a las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar.

- _¡Teme kitsune!_ – se quejó - ¡Estate quieto¡A mí tampoco me hace gracia besarte pero...!

- No es eso – interrumpió Rukawa aún más sonrojado – Es que... no quiero devolverte la lesión.

- ¿Qué...? – exclamó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

- Bueno, en realidad lo que no quiero es que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

Sakuragi tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que Rukawa quería decir.

- Entiendo... Ahora todos te hacen caso y te tratan como un amigo... Lo que no quieres es volver a estar solo...

- ... – Kaede respiró hondo y continuó – Eso es. Tú no has cambiado, y con tu personalidad seguro que puedes recuperar a tus amigos aunque tengas que empezar de cero...

- Pero Rukawa... ¿que no lo ves? Esta amistad que dices que no quieres perder es artificial. La verdadera amistad se forja con el tiempo. Y tú tampoco has cambiado, lo que significa que podría ser que tus nuevos 'amigos' se cansen de ti por tu actitud.

- Cambiaré – dijo convencido Rukawa.

- ¿De verdad que te quedarías con mi lesión por ellos...?

- Sí.

Sakuragi comprendió por primera vez lo mucho que le dolía a Rukawa la soledad que él mismo se había buscado. Más que la espalda.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Esa es mi lesión y no te dejaré cargar con ella – Rukawa iba a replicar pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó – A cambio te prometo que te ayudaré a cambiar y a forjar tus propias amistades.

El moreno le miró sorprendido.

- Y ahora, besémonos de una vez.

Sakuragi se aproximó nuevamente a Rukawa, y esta vez el moreno no se apartó.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos varios segundos que parecieron eternos, completamente sonrojados, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un suave pero firme beso.

A Sakuragi le sorprendió mucho lo suaves que eran los labios del zorro. Aquello no era desagradable como se había temido en absoluto, al contrario, sin pretenderlo realmente se encontró profundizando aquel beso con el consentimiento silencioso de Rukawa, quien también estaba encantado y disfrutando como nunca.

Y de pronto ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez. Se oyó un chasquido, una extraña luz les cegó por un instante y cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – exclamó Sakuragi levantándose, deteniéndose al sentir de pronto un dolor familiar en la espalda – Vaya, ya te echaba de menos... – musitó irónico.

Una mano se ofreció inesperadamente para ayudarle. Sakuragi se quedó un poco descolocado al principio pero después aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecían para levantarse. Al hacerlo se encontró de nuevo frente a frente con Rukawa, quien le miraba con un desconocido brillo en los ojos.

- _K-kitsune..._ – susurró.

A Sakuragi le costaba respirar. Tenía el rostro de Rukawa nuevamente a apenas unos centímetros, y aunque sabía que ya no había razón alguna para besarle... no había nada que deseara más en ese momento.

Y de pronto se estaban besando por segunda vez, abrazados, con fuerza, como si fuera lo último que iban a hacer en esta vida. El pelirrojo era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el dulce sabor de la boca del zorro o el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo...

Al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Se quedaron quietos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, respirando agitados. Increíblemente fue Rukawa quien habló primero.

- ¿Y ahora que...? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

- No lo sé... –murmuró el pelirrojo. Cogió aire – Pero... ha sido increíble – se atrevió a reconocer.

- Sí... – convino Rukawa.

- Quizás podríamos... no sé, empezar de cero... y conocernos algo mejor antes de seguir adelante con esto... ¿no crees? – preguntó Sakuragi sonrojado.

- ¿Y tu novia...?

- ¿Mi novia...? – de pronto Sakuragi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Se le había olvidado que salía con Haruko! – Yo... hablaré con ella – prometió.

- Está bien...

- Bueno, me tengo que ir... quiero comprobar si mi familia por fin ha 'vuelto' a casa...

- ...

Sakuragi vio la tristeza aparecer en los ojos azules de Rukawa.

- ¿Las cosas también te iban mejor en casa...? – aventuró.

- Sí... – murmuró Rukawa – Pero bueno... quizás es hora de poner de mi parte para que sigan así...

- Así se habla... – Sakuragi sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana, zorrito...

Rukawa se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar el tono con que Sakuragi le había llamado 'zorrito'...

xXx

Un nuevo día en Shohoku. Como siempre –a excepción de los últimos cinco días-, a la hora del almuerzo Sakuragi se encaminó a la cafetería acompañado por sus inseparables amigos Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu. Nada más entrar localizó a un chico alto y moreno sentado solo en un rincón. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

- Chicos, hoy nos sentaremos con Rukawa – anunció.

- ¿Qué...! – exclamaron sus cuatro amigos a la vez.

- Lo que oís. Y no quiero quejas u os daré un cabezazo mortal a cada uno.

Y sin decir nada más, se aproximaron a la mesa de Rukawa y se sentaron a su alrededor.

- Ehm... hola Rukawa – saludó Sakuragi.

- Hola Rukawa – saludó el resto un poco cohibidos.

Rukawa dudó un poco pero finalmente decidió que él también tenía que colaborar. Además ayer había hablado con sus padres –les tuvo que esperar despierto hasta las doce a que llegaran- y la cosa había ido bastante bien: le habían prometido dejar de viajar tanto.

- Hola – dijo secamente.

Sakuragi sonrió e iba a iniciar una conversación cuando de repente apareció Haruko con sus amigas.

- ¡Hanamichi! – exclamó la chica - ¿Cómo es que no me has buscado en todo el día?

- Y-yo... Lo siento Haruko, he estado muy liado esta mañana y...

- Bueno, no pasa nada – sonrió la muchacha - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Y sin esperar respuesta se acomodó entre Sakuragi y Yohei, muy pegadita al primero. Rukawa le dirigió una mirada glacial a ambos y sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

- ¡Rukawa, espera! – exclamó Sakuragi levantándose para perseguirle para sorpresa de todos.

Lo alcanzó a mitad de un pasillo, le jaló de un brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó en voz muy alta atrayendo la atención de todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí - ¿Por qué te has ido así¡Eso no ayuda a hacer amistad con nadie, por si no lo sabías!

- ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! – exclamó Rukawa.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Que no soporto verte con ella! – confesó - ¿Aún no te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿Qué...? – en otras circunstancias Sakuragi habría tardado más en procesar esa información, pero después del beso de la noche anterior... - ¿Por eso estabas tan borde conmigo desde las vacaciones...?

- ...

- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea...

- Déjalo, no importa... – gruñó Rukawa dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero Sakuragi le detuvo de nuevo.

- Sí, sí que importa. Lo siento.

Y dicho esto le plantó nuevamente un fogoso beso en los labios, sin importarle al parecer que estaban en medio de un pasillo concurrido y que muchos alumnos les estaban mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Hanamichi...!

Ambos chicos se separaron y miraron hacia la persona que había llamado al pelirrojo. Haruko estaba a dos metros de ellos junto a sus amigas, con las manos tapándose la boca de la sorpresa.

- Haruko... tenemos que hablar... – suspiró el pelirrojo mientras Rukawa le agarraba posesivamente de la cintura.

Pero inesperadamente la muchacha se relajó y suspiró con resignación.

- En realidad yo también tenía que comentarte algo, Hanamichi...

Y para sorpresa de todos y deleite de muchos, Haruko se abrazó a Fuji y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

A Sakuragi por poco se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- Si quieres podemos hacer algo los cuatro juntos... – susurró Haruko sin apartarse de Fuji.

- Ni hablar – se adelantó Rukawa abrazándose más a su pelirrojo – Y nosotros ya nos vamos. Verdad¿Hana?

- Ehm... sí – balbuceó Sakuragi.

Y se dejó arrastrar por su zorrito lejos de allí.

- Oye¿que te pasa? – preguntó Rukawa cuando ya estaban en el patio viendo que su pelirrojo parecía aún en shock - ¿Es que prefieres el _yuri _al _yaoi_?

- Claro que no – reaccionó Sakuragi, divertido por ese tono molesto. A continuación le lamió una oreja y susurró – Yo te prefiero a ti. Y si quieres que te lo demuestre vamos a tu casa, zorrito...

Rukawa se sonrojó otra vez hasta las orejas, pero accedió.

_Owari_

© Khira. Palma de Mallorca, 1 de Abril de 2006

* * *

**N/A: **Y hasta aquí este pequeño fic. Que les ha parecido? Algo paranoico, quizás? Bueno, ningún sueño suele tener mucho sentido, y menos los míos jejeje. Si aún así les ha gustado no se olviden de dejarme un review, que es gratis! Y así la próxima vez que sueñe con Slam Dunk (que no entiendo que no sea más a menudo... XD) también lo transcribiré en papel. Y si no les ha gustado también me lo pueden decir, pero sin pasarse, que yo soy muy sensible... XDD.

Muchos besitos y hasta otra,

Khira

PD: Felicidades al _tensai_!


End file.
